


Adrien's Sunshine

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And a Hug, F/M, I know this isn't the most creative fic idea but motivation hit me, Marinette Needs a Break, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), adrien is a very protective bean, and I had a lot of fun writing this, and uncle jagged helped in the process, he'd burn down a city for his niece, huehuehuehue, lila is getting exposed, now that i got this out of my system I can concentrate on writing kwami swap stuff, so spoileeeeeeeeeers, this is a oneshot, this is probably very ooc but I frankly couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: Adrien made a deal with Lila to make her stay away from Marinette but she doesn't listen and turns the class against Marinette.Adrien had enough from Lila when she hurts his sunshine and plans on bringing her down.Basically Adrien exposes Lila but he'd also murder a man to make Marinette happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 967





	Adrien's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!
> 
> Yes I'm here with a new fic because for once the gods gifted me with some motivation!  
I had a lot of fun writing this and hope that my meh writing can improve little by littel.
> 
> I hope you have some fun reading this!

Adrien Agreste had what seemed like a perfect life.

He was rich,a famous teen supermodel and had diffrent staffmembers to do his everyday task.

And yet Adrien himself would disagree.Forced by his father to do  
things he doesn't want to do such as photoshoots,dinners were always spent alone and Adrien has to despreatly fight for a little freetime to spent how he wanted it to.

Though after the whole disaster with Scarlet Moth's second attack and Miracle Queen Adrien thought things would get better.

His cousin,Felix,announcend that he and his parents will permanently move to Paris.It was news Adrien didn't expect but definetly apprechiated.Once the cousin's talked after the last chaotic accident -none of them really wanted to talk about it but it can't be helped- and they became closer again.

Then there was the fact that Adrien finally managed to move on from Ladybug with Kagami (even though they both agreed after a week that it's better to stay friends) and was able to help Ladybug as the friend she needed,not a potential lover.When she forcefully became the guardian Adrien did everything in his power to make sure to let Ladybug know that she can always count on a certain black cat to be there for her.Since that day both heroes started working even better as a team than before.Adrien,or better Chat Noir,stopped punning in the middle of a fight but instead concentraded.

Turns out when you focus on the battle you can defeat akumas even quicker.

Yet their friendly and flirty banter remained the same,just a whole lot more jokingly on Adrien's part.

Adrien was certain life was getting better...untill he wasn't.

A week after Felix's supposed arrival he sent Adrien a message letting him know that they won't be able to move for four more weeks.

It definetly sucked but what came after only made things worse.Appearently his father is so facinated by Lila that Gabriel made her now Adrien's new partner for litreally every damned photoshoot.

And then Nathalie gave him his new schedules,that are even longer than ever before.

Adrien litreally had no freetime at this point and grew more and more frustrated with each passing day.At one point Adrien started to wonder if his father works with Hawkmoth and tries to akumatize him.

But that would be crazy....right?

Woken up by his alarm's annoying beeping Adrien rolled onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow."Why do I even bother getting up?It's not like it's worth it."

"And here I thought you looked foward to seeing bakery girl."Plagg said in a tone that sounded just like teasing after munching down a whole wheel of Camembert.Of course his Kwami used every oppurtunity to tease him.

"Okay maybe there is one thing worth getting up for."Then he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn before speaking again."By the way,her name's Marinette,Plagg."

Marinette.His amazing,selfless,sweet,creative and beautiful classmate and friend Marientte.

Lately Marinette has been the only good thing in his daily life -not counting patrols with Ladybug- that made getting out of bed worth it.She was like Adrien's personal sunshine.Whenever he saw her she just made his mood brighten up.

It wasn't a secret that Adrien always looked forward to seeing his friends but then there always had been Marinette,who he looked forward to seeing the most.

Her smile could rival the sun and her laugh always sounded like angels singing according to Adrien.

And that's why it made his blood boil when a certain someone tried to frame this amazing girl and almost got her akumatized.

God just the thought of Marinette getting akumatized makes Adrien shiver.

After a lonely breakfast,a lonely carride and a boring photoshoot -luckily on his own for once- Adrien finally got to school only to find someone running past him that...cried?

Quickly Adrien made his way to class only to see everyone around Lila trying to comfort her.Everyone but...- oh no -Marinette...

Just what did that little brat do this time?

"What's going on here?"Adrien wondered while putting on his best model smile.

Rose was the first one to tell Adrien what was happening:"Oh it's horrible!Marinette sent Lila so many hateful messages!Look for yourself."

Oh.

Oh that lying little bitch.

Carefully Adrien read through dozens and dozens of really ugly messages...yet they couldn't possibly be from Marinette.This wasn't even her number.

"I see...Has anyone tried talking to Marinette?"

"Dude...what is there to talk?"Nino of all people asked.Nino,who was Marinette's childhood friend.Shouldn't he be someone who knows that sweet Marinette would never do such a thing?

Gritting his teeth Adrien swallowed hard trying to surpress his urge to yell at his classmates.Instead he took a breath and smiled.

His words were a simple:"I'll go talk to Marinette.",yet everyone in the room could hear the venom in his voice directed towards them.

He took his leave and walked to the girl's bathroom.

"How dare they!"Adrien blurted out out of nowhere."I mean can't they see Lila's lying?!And Nino!He's friends with Marinette since they were children!"

"Whoa careful there,we don't want you attracting an akuma now,do we?"It was Plagg warning Adrien from within his shirt.

"I know sorry.It's just...I warned Lila over and over again but she won't listen!"

"Well then show her the consequences."

Plagg flew out of his shirt looking directly into Adrien's suprised eyes."You...you're right.I gave her enough chances to be better and not even I'm patient forever!"

"Finally.Took you long enough kid.Now how about we find Marinette?Would be a shame if she gets akumatized."Plagg suggested without Adrien knowing just how bad an akumatized Marientte would be.

Adrien firmly nodded at his kwami before starting to run to his destination.

When he reached the bathroom Adrien carefully opened the door.He called into the room:"Mari it's me Adrien.I'm coming in here okay?"

Sure Adrien knew by just going in there he wouldn't see something he wasn't supposed to see but he couldn't help it but to feel guilty to go in the bathroom unannounced.

Stepping into the room Adrien found Marinette sitting on the floor hugging her knees and crying into her arms.

"Hey sunshine it's okay,I'm here now."the blond tried to comfort her.He sat down in front of her offering her a hug.She gladly accepted and for a while she just cried into his shirt.

Adrien was devastaded to see his beloved princess,his sunshine like this.So broken and hurt,being so not like herself.

And it was all Lila's fault.

How much Adrien wanted to see Marinette smile again.How much he wanted to see her stroll into school while laughing again.What he would give to watch her do that adorable thing where she sticks her tounge out while drawing again.

Oh how much he wanted to have his sunshine back.

It was in that moment when Adrien decided that he's definetly done playing nice and will follow Plagg's advice to show Lila the consequences of messing with Marinette.

Of messing with his Marinette.

After a long silence Adrien spent with his thoughts he looked down at Marinette.Her usual bluebell eyes have been red and puffy from all the crying.

"There,feeling any better sunshine?"

Tiredly Marinette chuckled."I'm anything but a sunshine right now but yes...I'm feeling much better now."

Then she hesitated before giving him an apoligetic look."Uhm...sorry about useing your shirt as a tissue..."An akward laugh came from her.

"I'd gladly let you use all my clothes as tissues if it helps you!"

This comment earned him and a honest and genuine laugh.One just like on the day he gave her his umbrella and it made a warmth spread in Adrien's chest he knew all to well at this point.

Adrien studied her face for a few more seconds before cupping it in the most affectionate way you could imagen.

"You know?To me you'll always be my sunshine."

Their foreheads touched eachother and both teens could feel the other's warm breath.

Adrien found himself wanting to close the little gap between them,curious if Marinette's lips tasted as sweet as she smelled.

And yet he pulled away helping Marinette stand up.

As much as he wanted to kiss her -like really want to kiss her- she needed a friend right now.

"You seem really tired.Why don't you go home and get some well deserved rest?It's Friday anyway and I'm sure your parents will understand."Adrien offered hoping her stubborness wouldn't show for once.

Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"That actually sounds like a good idea...I didn't get a normal ammount of sleep since....actually I can't remember."

Adrien gasped.Just why did his princess didn't know about selfcare?

"All the more reason to go home!Now shoo sunshine,I'll have to go back to class."

Of course Adrien walked Marinette at least to the outside of the school before rushing into the classroom.He was a gentleman afterall.

The rest of the day Adrien grew more and more annoyed and frustrated with his classmates and especially Lila.

When school was over Adrien waited outside the school for Lila - and Alya since they were irresaparable for the whole day - to talk to the liar.

Both girls walked past him and he called out to them.

"Wait!Hey Alya can I talk to Lila for a moment?Alone please?"Adrien pleaded trying his best to sound friendly.

Alya gave him a quick response."Sure thing.I'll just wait over there."She walked over to Nino who was standing a few meters away.

Now they were alone.The air seemingly tensed up and the little liar spoke first,her voice filled with so much fake sweetness that it disgusted Adrien."Is this about the horrible things Marinette said about me?I know she's your fri-"

"I offered you my friendship and in exchange you were supposed to leave Marinette alone."Adrien interrupted Lila.His voice was low and cold,almost threatening.

1\. Even in this situation Lila tried her usual crocodile tears."B-But I didn't do anything!Marinette's a bull-"

Yet again Adrien interrupted her and his tone was full of so much venom."Don't.You.Dare.Call.Her.That."

Adrien paused.

"I gave you so many chances but this was your last one.Now suffer the consequences,you're done for Lila."

Before she can even say a single thing Adrien leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"Noone,and I mean noone,hurts my sunshine."

"Well it was a pleasure talking to you!"He put his facade back on as quickly as he let it fall and ran towards his car.

At home Adrien immediantly went to his computer to start his research to expose Lila.

"Now will you look at that.I'm proud of you kid."Plagg settled down on the desk with a piece of camembert."I was starting to wonder when you'd finally snap."

"Thanks...I guess?"

"Hey I just praised you,you're not gonna hear that happend too often."

"Hhm?Sorry Plagg I'm a little busy right now.But yeah thanks."

"What even is your plan?"The black kwami questioned.

"I'm going to debunk every single one of Lila's lies.I have Prince Ali's conntacts and Jagged Stone and Penny would burn down a city for their honourary niece.

By monday I'll have so much evidence that everyone will fall on their knees and beg my sunshine for her forgivness!"Adrien explained and wildly gestures around.

Plagg hummed satisfied with the answer before returning to his cheese.

For a long time Adrien was sorely focused on his computer - writing down his information and evidence.It was a long time after Adrien started focusing on his personal mission that Plagg said something."You know I never thought I'd see the day where you ditch Ladybug in order to ruin someone's life who hurt the girl your madly and utterly in love with."

"Hey I'm not ditching Ladybug!And can you really blame me for falling in love with Marinette?She's absolutely...amazing.I didn't call her an 'everyday Ladybug' for no reason.Marinette doesn't even need a miraculous to be so...heh miraculous.And when she does have one she comes up with even more impressive plans than my lady herself!"

Plagg raised his brow:"How so?"

"Did you already forget about Multimouse?!Plagg,she used your powers!"

'Right Multimouse.The bug really outdid herself with that one.'Plagg thought to himself.

"You know...I wonder what Marinette would look like if she was useing my ring...maybe we can let her try it out?"

Oh.

Oh no.

DANGER.DANGER.STOP NOW.

"Uh no.We can't."

"What?Why not?"

God when did Adrien become so perssistend???

Of course Plagg couldn't tell Adrien that if Marinette uses the ring she becomes Lady Noire -even if Plagg wouldn't mind giving her the ring,she was as much a perfect fit as Adrien was for the ring.While Adrien was as much a perfect fit for the earing as Marinette was - since there is still this silly rule about secret identities.

'Quick think of something!'The kwami screamed iternally.

"It's a rule.You're not allowed to give your ring to anyone but Ladybug and the guardian."Smooth.

"Oh man...well maybe when Hawkmoth is defeated."

"Kid do I have to remind you of the time?You did notice that it's already past midnight,right?"

Adrien shrieked at the new information.Past midnight?He was so focused on searching through the internet and debunking every single lie Rossi ever told that he didn't even notice the hours passing.Shouldn't Nathalie have called him to get dinner or did she give up at some point when hadn't responded?

The worst part though is how he had missed patrol!Hopefully Ladybug would understand once he cleared up a few things.

Adrien glanced back at dozens of digital pages he had made today and all in all Adrien was very pleased with his work.

Tomorrow he'd have the day off -Adrien had no idea how Nathalie convinced his father to clear his schedule for Saturday but he'd be iternally grateful for it - and could visit nobody else but the famous rockstar Jagged Stone himself.

He nodded to himself before getting up to change into his pyjamas -a Chat Noir themed one Marinette made him a week ago with a silly catpun.

Once he was changed and ready for bed Adrien lay down with Plagg laying down next to him and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Following his rather good sleep was a boring morning and yet another lonely breakfast - the ususal,really.

Adrien slipped a wheel of camembert into his bag and told his bodyguard where to drive him.

In all honesty?Adrien was actually actively avoiding going to the 'Le Grand Paris' after the events of Miracle Queen and yet here he was standing in the hotel in front of the door to Jagged Stone's suit.

The biggest reason Adrien avoided coming here was simple:Chloe.

Chloe seemingly thought that what happend didn't change a thing between him and her and she continued to act like everything was fine when in reality everything was more than far from fine.

Teaming up with Hawkmoth and outing the temporary heroes to the world is an unforgivable thing.His old childhood friend put a lot of people in great danger and yet she blames Ladybug of all people for her own mistakes.

Despite that Adrien still understood where her feelings came from - not that it justifies or excused her mistake.

And Adrien had enough one day and snapped.He told her how he can't be friends with someone who always blames everyone but herself and takes no responsibilty.

Since then things have been rough.They didn't talk anymore - just ignored one another.

It hurt Adrien that things escalted like that.

But he didn't regeret it.For too long Adrien tolerated her toxic behavior and was willing to believe that Chloe was good but one can only hope so long.

He took a deep breath and knocked a few times on the door when a purple haired woman opened the door.She smiled at Adrien asking him what he wanted here.

"Oh you see,I was wondering if I could talk to Jagged?It's about Marinette."

"Well if it's about Marinette then I can garantee you Jagged will be more than willing to talk to you.I'm Penny by the way."

"Thanks and yeah we met a few times.Remember that akuma called Desperada?I was there."

"Now that you mention it...yeah I remember seeing you there Adrien."

Their little chat was cut short when Jagged called from the inside of the hotelroom asking who's at the door.

This was Adrien's cue to greet Jagged and telling him why he was even here.

"So you're telling me that there is this lying girl at your school who tries to ruin my niece's life?That's so not rock 'n roll."

"Yes and that's why I wanted to ask you if you would be intressted in exposing that liar."

Jagged didn't even wait a second when he enthusiasticlly accepted Adrien's request.

Adrien's face lit up while pulling out his phone to interview Jagged.He started the recording.

Before starting Adrien cleared his dry throat."Okay thanks for agreeing to this Jagged."

"No problem!If it helps my rock 'n roll niece I'm more than willing to help.The girl deserves the world and more!"

"That she does."Adrien agreed with a fond smile Jagged and Penny both noticed.

Slightly shaking his head Adrien returned his attention to the rockstar sitting across from him."Say Jagged,do you know a Lila Rossi?"

"Lila who?Never heard of her,sorry."

"But she got a tinitus from saving your kitten from an airplane!"Adrien fake-dramtically cried.

Jagged frowend slightly."Kitten?I never had a kitten and never will have one.Penny's allergic to them and besides,I have Fang.Hatched him myself."

Then Jagged spoke up again:"Also she saved my supossed kitten from an airplane?There's no way the airport personal would let her get this close to a starting plane!"

"Thank you!Finally someone who gets it!

Okay second question,since you denied knowing Lila that also means you never wrote a song about her?"

This time Jagged and Penny both winced and Penny was the one answering."Jagged never wrote a song about a what?Thirteen year old girl?That would not only be creepy but also would be bad puplicity."

Adrien tried not to laugh.But that proved to be harder than imagend.

For the next ten minutes the interview continued like this before Adrien finally reached the last question.

"Jagged,what's your relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Marinette?It's no secret that Penny and me basically adopted her as our niece and her parents basically adopted us into the family.Really sweet people the three of them!

She's also the one who made my signature glasses and designed my newest album cover.Talking about which...Hey Penny could you see if Marinette would be intressted in taking comissions?"

"I'm already on it Jag."Penny said while tipping on her tablet -she's most likely writing Marinette an email.

Adrien was pleased with his video and thanked Jagged for his time and help before meeting up with the Gorilla.

When Adrien sat down in the car his his phone ringed simultaneously to the car's engine starting.

As it turns out the message was from Kagami telling him that she and a mutual friend of theirs are at Andre's eating icecream and that he's more than welcome to join them.

His lips twiched into a smile when Adrien finds Kagami and Luka near the icecart.

"Adrien it's nice to see you around." greeted Luka and even gave him a small hug while Kagami mirrored the action.

Together they closed the littel distance to Andre and were soon welcomed by the older man's typical routine of combining flavours while rhyming."Oh hello there again you two and hello Adrien.I haven't seen you in quite some time!"

"Ah yeah I was kind of busy.Could I have one icecream please?"

Andre gave him a smile."I can see that you finally figured your feelings out Adrien.Your heart is full of love dedicated to a single person and I happen to have the perfect icecream."

Adrien waited patiently to see what Andre would make for him.It didn't take the man long to scoop up the three diffrent flavours Adrien knew all to well.

Blackberry,blueberry and strawberry with chocolate chip.The icecream that resembled Ladybug.

But that couldn't be true!Adrien was more than sure about his feelings for Marinette so why did he get this mix again?

"I see that you're overthinking Adrien."

Still baffled by his icecream Adrien couldn't form a proper response earning a lighthearted chuckle from Andre who offered to clarify.

"Blackberry for her hair,blueberry for her skyblue gaze.Yet there is more to her than it seems,strawberry with chocolate-chip for her well hidden disguise."

Then he smiled again.

"Thanks Andre.",was all the blond managed to say.

Luka and Kagami watched Adrien staring at his icecream.When he finally started eating instead of staring Adrien seemed to relax much to his friends' pleasure.

"So what did you two get?"

Kagami didn't hesitate to answer,she never hesitated."I had blueberry for his eyes and peach for his lips."

"I had strawberry for her red uniform and chocolate for her eyes.",was Luka's response.

Processing the information Adrien started to realize the meaning behind their mixes and couldn't help himself but gasp."Oh my god...I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone on your date~"He teased them before going back to the gorilla and leaving an extremly flustered Kagami and Luka behind.

After his interview with Jagged Stone the weekend had been rather eventless aside from photoshoots on Sunday.No,all Adrien was thinking about was for Monday to come as fast as possible and so when Monday was finally there he - quite litreally - jumped out of bed much to Plagg's displeasure,he just wanted to sleep and dream of camembert damnit!  
Though even if he would never say that out loud,Plagg was excited to see pigtails' bully have all her lies come crushing down on her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A knock.Then another knock.And the door opened.

"Adrien!What a suprise to see you here,good morning."

It was Sabine Cheng - his sunshine's mother - who opened the door for Adrien.He arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery a few seconds ago and told Gorilla he'll walk the rest of the way.What Adrien really wanted though was seeing Marinette.

But who could blame him?

"Good morning Sabine!I suppose Mari's still asleep?"

"She hasn't responded to me cslling her so probably yes.Maybe you can get her out of bed dear or else she'll be late...again."

"For my sunshine everything.I'll get her out of bed in no time."

Sabine chuckled.This boy really cared about her daughter,there was no way of denying it.

Adrien took off his shoes and walked up all the way to Marinette's room.

"Rise early sunshine.It's me,Adrien.",he anounnced himself only to find Marinette awake and trying to put her hair into her signiture pigtails.

Adrien saw how Marinette was shocked and confused to see him but also happy.

"Adrien are what- what are you doing here?"

"It's cute when you start to mix up words Mari."

She certainly wasn't prepeared for that,  
her cherry red face and the 'Eeep!' she made have been clear indicators for that.

"And I just wanted to see you silly.Maybe walk to school together?I have a feeling that today's gonna be good."Adrien said.

Was it even possible for Marinette to be even cuter?As it seems the answer is yes.

"S-Stop you're gonna t-turn m-me into a mess."

"An adorable mess."

"Stoooop."

"Never sunshine."

"Adrien...I'm happy you're in such a good mood but what is the occssion?I mean we have to face Lila again today..."Marinette muttered that last part but Adrien still heard it.Bless you enhanced hearing.

"Don't worry...I just have this feeling that things will go really well today.Trust me?"He reassuringly asked her.

Marinette blicked for a moment but nodded."Always."

Something seemed oddly familar about this situation Adrien found himself in.He quickly brushed it off before concentrating on the fact that Marinette told him she trusted him with her voice sounding so genuine,it made Adrien's heart melt.

How come he never noticed his feelings sooner?

When Marinette finally gave up on trying to put her hair into pigtails she lazily put it into a bun while muttering 'This has to work for once too'.

She then invited Adrien to stay for breakfast which he accepted asap.He did skip breakfast at home today.

He happily munched on a croissant while walking alongside Marinette towards the school.

Upon entering the classroom Marinette visibly tensed up and Adrien had to use every bit of selfcontrol he had to not let his inner Chat Noir out and hiss at his class.

Instead he proclaimed himself as her knight for the day.Anyone who wanted something from her had to get past him.Much to his suprise it even worked.

And the few classmates that did dare to throw his princess a dirtly look recevied the legendary 'Cold Agreste Look of Disapointment and silent Hate' from Adrien.

So when the last class rolled up - convinet ly with Mrs.Bustier - Adrien was starting to shake from nervousness and excitement.

He raised his hand and asked to show the class something.Thanks to the way Caline Bustier was she assumed it was schoolwork and gladly allowed him to come tobthe front of the room.

He plugged the USB-stick with the interview with Jagged and a video made by Prince Ali on it into the computer then turned to the class.

"Lila's a liar."

Of course everyone started to jump from their seats and Lila used the old crcodile tears trick.

Then his gaze wandered to Marinette who looked shooked.Silently Adrien mouthed 'Trust me?' to hear.He reccevied his aswer when she nodded.

"Adrien you can't just go around and make accusations like this!"Caline hissed.Yes Adrien could practically feel how she got frustrated by someone calling bullies out on their behavior.

"Don't worry I have more than enough proof to debunk all her lies.And if I recall ot correctly you were the one who talked to Mari in front of the class when the testsheets were stolen."

Then Alya stormed up to him."Did Marinette made you do this?You know she's just jealous because she has a-"

"ALYA!"Marinette yelled.

"Just to let you know Alya,I did all of this on my own.Out of my own free will because I was there when Ladybug called her out on her lies!"

Of course Lila used every bit of acting talent she had and made sounds like she was sobbing."That's a lie!I Ladybug and me are best friends!"

"Sure you are...just like you saved Jagged's kitten?Well lucky you because I have a gift for you..."

Then Adrien smirked - his inner Chat Noir showing."Two videos from your good friends Jagged Stone and Prince Ali of Achu!"

Lila pailed.Yes Adrien could hear her lies crumbling.

He started playing the video and sat down next to Marinette.She was actually shaking and so Adrien decided to take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

The video showed Prince Ali reading out questions Adrien sent him and answering them.

Ali talked about how he never heard of a Lila Rossi and that he also never once in his life orginized a charity event with her.

"-I have to say that I'm rather disgusted by someone telling such lies and making people believe she actually helps other people or animals.",the recording of Ali said.

The video ended with Ali thanking Adrien for letting him help and wishing Marinette lots of luck for her future.

"Before anyone says something it gets even better,promise!"Adrien called when the next video started,of Jagged this time.

Throughout the whole recording Marinette's grip on Adrien's hand tightens and whispers break out in the classroom.The atmosphere was absolutely tense and everyone threw Lila a dirty look.

When the whole video ended everything was silent and for a moment Adrien feared he went to far.His worries were cut short when Marinette threw herself at him amd cried into his shirt and mumbled 'Thank you' over and over again.

Adrien returned the tight embrace and planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

Everyone watched the two before all hell broke loose.Half of the class ran up to Marinette apologizing while the rest yelled at Lila.Within this chaos noone noticed the akuma flying into the room untill Lila jumped after it trying to grab it.

Adrien was ready to run of to transform but then Marinette tackled Lila to the ground and caught the butterfly between her hands.

"Uh...I-I'll be back soon....see if I can find Ladybug..."then she ran off with the akuma.

"You...YOU!"Lila growled."This is all YOUR fault!Yours and Dupain-Cheng's and Ladybug's fault!She should've simply shut up and everything would be perfect and you'd be mine!"She screeched running towards Adrien when Marinette came back into the room and threw Lila over her shoulder onto the ground like she did with Chloe during Zombiezou.

Everyone was furious.Not only did Lila lie to all of them but she'd willingly work with Hawkmoth?A man that's actively terrorising the city?

Slowly Mrs.Bustier spoke up:"I-I...I called the police...they'll be here soon..."

And soon there they were with them an absolutely furious Mrs.Rossi.Lila was taken by the police and a little peace returned.

Well at least untill everyone quite litreally begged for Marinette's forgivness.

"Guys please calm down...I accept your apoligies but I won't forgive you just yet.",Marinette told them and everyone agreed with her.

Nino took of his cap and rubbed the back of his neck.He looked at the ground in shame:"We totally get it dudette...take all the time you need."

This was it.This was Adrien's chance."And I know just the perfect way to get your mind off this whole chaos."He sheepily said winking at Marinette.

"Is that so?And what did you have in mind?"

"You,me,and Andre's icecream right now."

"Wait....you're serious...I'm not dreaming..."

"Nope I'm here,real and I'm asking you on a date because I think you're really amazing my sunshine."This time he sounded less teasingly and more like he was pouring unimagenable amounts of love into his sentence.

"I-I...I-I'd love to Adrien."

"Then it's a date.Guess I got to the wrong address on my way to fencing practice...again."another Chat Noir like grin forming on his face.

She giggled and Adrien grabbed her hand waving at his classmates before taking off.

On their way out they noticed the soft raindrops pouring down.Much to Adrien's suprise Marinette took an umbrella out of her bag.

It was the umbrella he gave her at the very beginning of the year.

"I always kept it with me."Marinette softly said and offered him the umbrella.

He took it and just like back then he found himself lost in her eyes.She woke Adrien from his trance by linking their arms.Together they walked along the streets to find the Sweetheart's icecream man under their umbrella.

And despite the rain Adrien's sunshine was back and right here next to him and he felt like this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this!I hope you don't regret clicking on this and enjoyed your read!
> 
> Tschüsschen!


End file.
